


Nora kills a bunch of everybody

by Cornonjacob



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornonjacob/pseuds/Cornonjacob
Summary: I wrote this all the way back in 2014I am a man of JesusI am too lazy to upload it all at once





	1. Lie Ren-d Over

Chapter 1

It was a gorgeous day outside; the enigma of a day with reduced probability of tragedy akin to Oedipus 360 quicknoscoping his father and donging his mother. The birds were vocalizing the sweet melody of ear splitting warbling of Nickleback level glass shattering, and the sun was like a Beacon in the sky, supplementing the wondrous morning atmosphere with mellow light and cancer inducing UV rays.

Nora knew that Ren was not a morning person, so sometimes she tries to make the morning fun for him. Today she was naked and pouring pillowy mounds of maple syrup all over his large Asian morning wood. She stroked the embiggening dong continuing to swell and harden like a Metapod as the sticky maple syrup dribbled down to his tiny Chinese scrotum and gooch. For some odd reason, Ren woke up, choosing not to count the sheep of his dreams jumping over the metaphorical fence of his imagination and instead slaughtering them and selling the bodies to the black market for meats.

Nora ascended Ren's hips like a dark god resting his buttocks upon his steel throne in the underworld and firmly planted Ren's raging sugary dong with the passion of a thousand Dr. Oobleck's straight into her quivering womanhood, careful not to let the acidic maple syrup damage her satanic ovaries, the gates that would one day release her brood and ruin everything.

"I'm Queen of the Castle! I'm Queen of the Castle!" Nora shouted as she wrecked herself before checking herself with Ren's syrup baptized serpent while shoving a large golden chess piece into her shitter. As Nora accelerated to Mach 69, Ren launched his Weiss colored sticky-as-syrup egg fertilizer curd at high Ruby speed level velocity out of his urethral opening, landing a direct hit into Nora's syrup encrusted vagina. Nora gasped, poked Ren in the nose, and said "Boop!". Ren said nothing, stoic as the cliff side of the sea as mentally handicapped sailors crashed into it, the jagged rocks rending their skin and splintering their bones, leaving them helpless as the dark sea claimed them and they descended to the depths, never being heard from again.

Nora got off Ren, removing his satisfied morning wood and standing, a Mao Zedong stepping down from leadership. Nora proceeded to suckle on Ren's dong in order to prevent the spread of sexually transmitted diseases towards herself such as Hepatitty M and Ebola, and to make sure that Nora's god desecrating ovaries would not cause Ren to become pregnant, thus forcing her to pay child support and never have intimate sexual moments for the next 18 years.

With the superb timing of Jaune on his period, Cardin trespassed into the dorm of JNPR, in the vain hopes of getting a discreet viewing of Pyrrha's shapely gladiator ass. The scenario paralleled to a greater time in the golden 1930's, when Richard Nixon stormed the GamerGate hotel in the pursuit of free porn, but the hotel was hosting a furry convention, causing the creatures of Grimm to be born from his testicles and him losing the presidency. Like Nixon, Cardin is not a crook.

Instead, Cardin's eyes beheld Ren's almighty horsecock. Despite Cardin's testosterone fueled bully rampages, his insistence that Velvet cried when he forced his feeble can opener into her craphole when in reality Velvet's ass was laughing at him, and his blustering, Ren's dong would mlg 1v1 dust wreck Cardin's. Cardin's weird ass mace weapon was chosen subconsciously, in an effort to escape reality and compensate for his tiny tiddlywinker. Tears freely flowing down his cheeks, Cardin turned to leave the room.

"IT'S NO USE!" Nora shouted in the name of President King Arthur as she ejaculated syrup from her pink onto the floor, the sweet adhesive binding Cardin's large ham shaped feet. Ren walked into the hallway as Nora used her hammer to break Cardin's legs, the bone support structures crumbling like twin towers. His screams were hilarious. With his legs now out of operation, Cardin was no longer able to stand upright and fell to the floor, only his arms able to keep his torso aloft, away from the repulsive acidic mixture of maple syrup and Nora's demonic fuckjuices currently binding and blistering his knees. In his vulnerable state, Ren easily shoved his moist god slaying dick into Cardin's conscientiously protesting anal passage while Nora shattered Cardin's teeth with her boobs of steel and stole his wallet.

"Aww, it's broken!" Nora pouted as she tore off Cardin's jaw and he began to choke on his blood. Particles of syrup and Nora's snatchmoist had dripped from Cardin's recently massacred ass jowls onto his scrotum, causing several bulbous bleeding blisters to erupt. Chunky blocks of fecal matter spewed out of Cardin's nostrils, as his rectum was wrecked and his throat was currently occupied by Nora's foot, leaving the shit nowhere else to run.

Ren came and Nora cracked Cardin's skull open by whacking it with a grenade. The grenade exploded, blowing Cardin's inferior body to viscous giblets while leaving Nora and Ren unharmed and sanitizing Ren's erect whomper. In order to hide the evidence, Nora picked up all the little pieces of Cardin and gave him a proper burial in the toilet. Ren was please. Nora took a nap.

To be continued


	2. Ren's Saucesome Sausage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ughu, I'm still uploading it but I consider this chapter retconned because I feel it's of way lesser quality compared to the others

Chapter 2

The bleak atmosphere of the netherworld dwells in a negative space and a negative time, so to does the intense tsundere feelings of Glynda Goodwitch for her employer and friend, Professor Ozpin burn greater than a toilet paper shogun on Halloween, nor does Velvet encase herself inside a anti waifu shield to banish the greasy ass cheeto fingers of the shadows of the neckbeard, an anti waifu dome as magnificent as the bubble of Atlantis in olden days before Mormon Jesus blessed the soil of Remnant with his feet and destroyed the World Fig Tree. Those long forgotten days, before the first creatures of Grimm came out of Nixon's penis and half the moon had yet to explode were the height of human civilization. Eons ago, when humans could fornicate with faunus and Atlantis still shone as a symbol of atheism, euphoric not because of some false Mormon Jesus, but enlightened by one's own intelligence, and protected by a great dome shield crafted from the finest glass fedoras forged from Dust. The world had been in a state of true mlg euphoria in the days of Atlantis, but then everything changed when a man named Cain couldn't keep it within his trousers and copulated vigorously with his faunus sister in law, Abel. Imagine such a catastrophic outcome, mere mortal man daring to not only commit the first non consensual sex, but performing such an act on his own flesh and blood (by law)! The ripples could be felt in all of Atlantis, and it is said that the sounds of Cain's Weiss-tinted love juices splashing could be heard all over the world. Unfortunately, Abel was a deer based faunus and had a great set of antlers upon her head, with the ability to contain all the diseases that would ever exist inside them, safely away from all intelligent life. Sadly, Cain could not help but grab said antlers in the act, and was said to remark, "Wow Abel! You sure have a nice rack!" While it has been disputed by the now extinct scholars, such as William Obama Shakespeare, on Cain's exact wording, nevertheless, that pun was the catalyst to the already cataclysmic alchemic reaction of Cain and Abel's hot kinky butt sex. The dome of Atlantis collapsed and the great city was subsequently flooded by the sea of Mountain Dew, sinking to the depths. Half the moon exploded, and mankind has to set up some form of government and nations, and racism was invented, and the faunus became slaves. But mankind did not realize that they had made a grave mistake. Of course nobody gives a shit about the faunus but when they created a government, they did not predict the rise of Richard Nixon, and thus, the rise of the creatures of Grimm. Mormon Jesus graced the world from the heavens and gifted mankind the substance of Dust, allowing people to unite and survive, perhaps even thrive once more. But the world would only ever have one Atlantis, one true golden age, now at the bottom of an endless ocean of mountain dew.

So Glynda was shoving a big cucumber into her ass as she smacked and curdled it with the riding crop she always carried, thinking about Professor Ozpin and his sexy ass spectacles. She was in the academy cafeteria, now closed in the middle of the night. Glynda let loose a high pitched scream as her moist snatch discharged sexual body fluids below a 7 on the pH scale because she had been thinking about Ozpin drinking tea from a mug.

Glynda screamed in terror as she heard the sounds of clapping and a girl cheering behind her.

It was fuckin Nora and Ren. The goddamn cafeteria was closed but these two motherfuckers don't give two shits, not even half a shit, Nora wanted her butt fucking goddamn pancakes drizzled with Ren's sticky dick secretions.

"Didn't you tell us not to play with our food?" Nora asked. "Practice what you preach, bitch!" Nora said as she forced a watermelon into Glynda's ravaged assage.

Glynda's calls for backup were cut off as Ren donged her in the mouth and poured grape juice all over her face, horribly graping her.

"Nora Smash!" Nora shouted as she broke Glynda's spine in half with a turkey, jerking her head and causing Ren to spray his Weiss juice all over the swordfish that Nora was using to destroy Glynda's internal organs through her urethra. Nora promptly removed the moist festering swordfish and ate it.

Meanwhile Ren was forcing Glynda to drink all the fucking soda straight from the vending machine. Nora smeared Glynda's bleeding vaginal walls with her face as she inserted her head while choking Goodwitch with a link of sausage. The soda got bored so it exploded inside Glynda's stomach, tearing her in two. Glynda died for some reason.

Nora munched on Glynda's soda stained large intestine, her hunger now satisfied. They put her remains through the meat grinder and dumped it into the cafeteria's soft serve machine. They kept her head. Nora peed all over the broccoli while giving herself a Hiroshima sized enema with all the ketchup, mustard, mayonnaise, barbecue sauce, honey mustard, and ranch packets. The next day Ren mailed Glynda's wrecked head to Ozpin while Nora snuck into the RWBY dorm while the team was gone and took a massive condiment infused shit dump directly into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	3. Coco's Chocolate Carnal Craze Coco Puffs

Chapter 3

Velvet was in the hospital because some bro pushed her down the stairs for being a faunus, the smacking noises of her body hitting the steps and her yelps of pain sweet music and comedic timing gold, Fox was in the library happening the fappening to sick bastard furry adult 18+ material contraband featuring StarFox on the school computers, clearly demonstrating why the school should not fork over big wifi code to cockmongering students, and Yatsuhashi was still in the CFVY dorm but he is Japanese so he couldn't see anything through his perpetually sealed eyelids, as tightly shut as the great dome of Atlantis had been before racism happened.

Perfect time for Coco to do what any self respecting good student teenager does in their dorm. Yes you see it was the time for Coco to vigorously masturbate to Velvet. Coco was gnawing on and licking a gigantic chocolate rabbit that she had stolen from her favorite clothing store, because it was the best Velvet paraphernalia she could lay her hands on and because everything is a bunch of sexier if it's shoplifting.

"Yes, Velvet, yes!" Coco panted through her stupid cunt mouth full of chocolate shit as she repeatedly thrust the manicured fingers of her left hand that was not holding the chocolate rabbit that had been successfully stolen and smuggled past store security repeatedly into her woman purse (the one between her legs that doesn't become a minigun). The moist juices slicked out and greased the floor with the curdling smear odor of muddy onions, but Yatsuhashi didn't notice no shit going on around here's because his eyes were still shut.

Coco's dumb whore sounds grew louder as she accelerated past 55 miles per hour, past the speed limit. Coco took the chocolate rabbit and strapped a double sided dildo onto it, and spread her butt. It hurt so much but she did it for Velvet. She continued to impale herself on the double kill false dong and resumed snatching at her snatch. The chocolate bunny started melting under the pressure into Coco's ruined anus, mixing in with Coco's own naturally produced chocolate from the ass factory. Coco continued to thrust and finger herself at a greater rate of fire than her own gatling gun, traveling at the speed of sound, on the bunny, quickest rabbit around. She had herself a situation, unable to perform fornication, without any explanation, no time for relaxation!

Don't, don't, don't, don't, don't blink, don't think!

Just go, go, go, go, g-g-g-g-go go!

Sonic! He's on the run!

Sonic! He's-

And then Coco came. She slowed down and her temporarily deceased anal passage sent an emergency signal to her bowels, firing a massive storm of shit bullets at the chocolate bunny, turning it into a chocolate pile. Sonic may be number one, but Coco makes the number two. Coco's stupid hon hon hon baguette Eiffel Tower French farts and her hoarse pitiful panting was so loud that Ozpin could hear it and stopped crying over Glynda's head to listen to it. But Yatsuhashi didn't notice because his eyes were closed.

Coco sighed in satisfaction and non fedora induced euphoria. But little did she know that Nora and Ren weren't spying on her and about to burst in and violently dismember her on a whim. Nope. They were instead spying on General Ironwood who was currently masturbating furiously to photos of Glynda's body parts.

Nora jumped out of the ceiling vents and proceeded to violently force herself around Ironwood's cock. Ironwood was completely lacking in consent and called his guards of incompetence to help him. They arrived on the scene but would not help him.

"Sorry sir, but you are male and she is female. Clearly it isn't rape and she is clear. In fact, you are the man, so that probably means you're the one raping her and we're going to report you and call the news station and it sure sucks to be you because everyone will hate you for raping this poor innocent girl." The guard said as Nora happily shoved a knife into Ironwood's armpit and blew up a bunch of other guards with a grenade. The first guard promptly left to tell everyone that Ironwood is a big dick pedophile and make the first page of Tumblr.

"I guess this is why they call you Ironwood!" Nora cheered as she forcefully stimulated Ironwood's Ironwood to 9000 charge and it fired a Grimm slaying laser up into Nora's womb, only for it to be reflected by the properties of Nora's satanic cervix back at Ironwood and his Ironwood overheated and Ironwood exploded into many viscous bone fragments turned into glass by the superheated semen.

Ren had found Roman Torchwick in Ironwood's personal sex slave mini jail cell so he found the gun cane thing from the weapon confiscation and shoved it into Roman's criminal mastermind ass. Nora then proceeded to force feed Roman his own hat. Nora left and Ren slammed the door shut. With Ironwood dead, nobody would remember the fuck where Roman was, leaving him helpless and ruined and conquered. Roman had become Greek. He would sit there and later die of a mixture of gangrene and hat poisoning.

Meanwhile, Velvet had recovered and Coco's momentary sensual insanity had passed so she had to hide the evidence. Yatsuhashi's eyes were starting to crack open in anticipation of Velvet's return so that he could "look after her". Velvet is okay on missions because Yatsuhashi "looks after her". You know, "looks after her". THEY'RE GOING TO FUCK. Or at least that's what Velvet would like, but Yatsuhashi just opens his eyes so he can watch over her. So Coco had to think fast. Coco hauled the massive pile of shit and dumped it into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	4. Ruby's Rect Robotically Rammed

Chapter 4

"Salutations, friend!" Penny shouted in a Microsoft voice into Ruby's ears.

Ruby was currently on a date with Penny. For many years Ruby had sought a soul mate, but her withdrawn attitude and social awkwardness held her back. At school, being at least two years younger than all the other students had not done her any favors. Jaune was one of the few guys that she felt comfortable around, but his French erect baguette Eiffle Tower cock belonged to Pyrrha, and in her heart inside her heart, Ruby knew she would never have a relationship with a member of the human race possessing at least one Y chromosome because Remnant is a world of 99% pure distilled yuri.

Penny loved Ruby since she had first met her after that red hyperactive moron had run into her while chasing two dumbass police who were chasing a blond shit flinging banana sucking monkey boy down the port. Penny was just as socially awkward as Ruby and loved how honest and caring she was. Penny also loved Ruby's tits. It is a good deal.

With Ironwood resting in pieces, Penny could now have all the kinky robot lesbian sex she would ever want. Because the two idiots had no idea how to properly court like real people, which Penny is excused from, they kind of just skipped the chit chat and went straight to the kinky robot lesbian sex.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny whispered in synthetic seduction as she punched the correct four number code, 6969, to open a hatch in her crotch to release a state-of-the-art Grimm tested iron schlong. Ruby gasped as Penny bent her over the dumpster and rammed it in between Ruby's twin towers without putting a condom on.

"My scanners indicate that subject Ruby was recently a virgin." Penny remarked, demonstrating her excellent observational skills as her built in dick ruptured Ruby's hymen and enough blood to feed a village spilled out. Such precious virgin blood is the ingredient of true magic, with such great potency, amplified by the source's own crimson coloring. Perhaps if Ruby's father had such access to her magical first-time only once vaginal magic, his wives would not run away from him or be implied to have died mysteriously, but alas, if only, if only, such magic is destined to be wasted on the cold pavement

Penny revved up her pelvic engine and grinded Ruby until her programming calculated sufficient stimulation and ejected hot machine lubricant and video game cartridges into Ruby's womb.

"I think she went this way!" A random guard shouted, finally catching up to Penny after several hours of wandering around having no fucking clue where Penny had run off to this time.

"No! We were just about to get to the robot tentacle part! I have to hide!" Ruby whispered to Penny as she began to panic.

Fortunately, Penny pointed her Ironwood at Ruby's face and sealed her mouth shut with several more greasy video game cartridges before picking her up and tossing her into the dumpster. Penny turned around just as the guard saw her.

"Penny, why did you run away from me? Are you hurt?" The guard queried.

"Sorry, I was having my period."

"Oh, alright, that makes sense." The guard said, still having no goddamn clue how things work. The guard got distracted by a nice ice cream truck trundling down the street and ran after it.

Penny smiled as she realized she would now be able to penetrate Ruby at maximum percentage with the mass of metal tentacles built into her body, and moved towards the dumpster. But her feet remained stuck in the ground.

Penny's sophisticated scanners detected female lubrication fluid infused maple syrup covering her feet. In a flash, Ren shoved his cock into Penny's mouth in order to silence her as Nora forced a ball made of nickel, Penny's one weakness, into her artificial anus, widening it by 437% and suppressing her powers.

Nora and Ren took Ruby out of the dumpster, now passed out from the smell of rotten leftover food and semen stained tissues. As Penny's mechanical parts slowly shut down from the nickel poisoning her system, Nora took pictures of Ruby's naked body to later sell to the male students at Beacon who did not have the big wifi code.

Nora snapped a picture of Penny too, and started laughing. Ren shot her a questioning look, clearly wondering why they needed a picture of a government property android now disabled from an anally residing ball of nickel.

"We put nickel into Penny's butt. I was just taking a picture of 6 cents." Nora quipped, as pounds of dank weed fell from the sky and Doritos started dancing and becoming the Illuminati as the world processed Nora's joke.

Meanwhile, the guard had caught up to the ice cream truck and ordered. Neo's eyes rapidly changed color as she reached climax, the guard licking her triple flavored moist groin opening while thrusting her umbrella through her sphincter. Neapolitan flavor was the guard's favorite.

Eventually the guard actually decided to do his fucking job and returned to the alley. He picked up Penny's body in order to bring her back to the lab so that a bunch of nerds could remove the nickel and repair her. He dumped Ruby back into the dumpster.

On his way back to the lab, the guard doubled over in sheer agony as he contracted diarrhea from all the ice cream he had eaten that Neo had lactated. He ran all the way to Beacon and took a massive dump into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	5. Melting Morning Mercury

Chapter 5

Translator's note: Keikaku means plan

Yatsuhashi's massive throbbing cock crowed outside of the dorms, arousing the students from the blessed throes of slumber to be thrust in a never ending hell. Most of the students thought that the stupid bird was either sick or pumped up with steroids, but none could thus argue that the rooster was not an effective alarm, since the government thought that eating shitty food that's supposedly good for body is more important than functional alarm clocks, a paradoxical way of thinking that created the White Fang out of the ancient practice of forced marriage, for can one say that what is good for the body is not the devil of a soul? Perhaps a Krabby Patty induced heart attack is but a small pittance to pay for entry into Elysium or salvation in the eyes of God? For who can truly claim what kind of undergarments are superior, or if one's true desires will mix in the blender of life? Great poets throughout the centuries, Dante, Chaucer, or Michael Bay. Could the threads of their lives truly be superior in the great tapestry of life? For what could be more valuable than a human's soul, the soul of a faunus, that inferior species could not dream of being an ingredient for the legendary Philosopher's Stone, nor could those who had lived millennia and still could remember the great calamity truly believe in their ancient hearts that Atlantis would one day rise again?

"It's time to chew ass and dick kickem!" Mercury smoothly stated in a gentlemanly fashion to his roommates, as well as boss and colleague, Cinder and Emerald. As Yatsuhashi's large bulging cock stopped ejaculating such a racket, Mercury hopped out of his bed as if it were a toaster and he was a slice of buttered bread, the teenage form of toast.

Following routine, Mercury's porn star shaped feet slipped perfectly into his slick ass gun boots and he slid through the room and out into the hallway riding a pre greased trail of Emerald's cunt juice that he had obtained the night with maximum consensus before, taking a perfectly on target true mlg noscope slap at Cinder's older than 17 years of age booty that should not be at Beacon on the way out.

As he slid down the hallway at the speed of light, he jumped off the end of his vaginal leakage trail, backflipping through the air and passing the dorms of RWBY and JNPR as Yang and Pyrrha walked out to find out what the fuck was going on. In the middle of his trailblazing journey through air, time, water, earth, fire, air, the four nations lived in harmony, space, life itself, and the concept of morality, Mercury hung in mid air, discharging 34 shots from his boots in quick succession into Pyrrha's ultra talented Pumpkin Pete's endorsing uretha while motorboating Yang at 9001 horsepower, causing both to let go of their morning lady boners. To Mercury, these actions seemed to take up to 10 seconds, but smooth as he was was, the moment was over so quickly for the girls that neither knew he had even passed. Pyrrha never noticed but Yang occasionally would see a flash of gray in the morning when this happened, but even for her the moment was never Xiaolong enough.

"Just according to Keikaku." Mercury menacingly chuckled to himself as his morning routine continued and he raced on the fast track, performing a ten outta ten landing of his ass on the stair handhold and sliding down. "Time to head over to Bacon Academy!" Mercury sang, his succubus slaying penis screeching in anticipation on the way to the cafeteria and the high protein breakfast that Mercury was to consume in order to replenish the gallons of semen that his god suppressing testicles would need to produce.

Mercury's amazing Dust spewing cock stopped screeching as Mercury's face collided face first into an outstretch war hammer that suddenly appeared in his path. This was not part of the demigod Mercury's plan. It was not according to Keikaku at all.

Mercury's knees exploded and his legs broke because of the impact to his head, his now detached gun boots sailing end over end, before defying the supreme law of gravity, defying nature, daring to defy death itself, reminiscent of an obscure time in history when Emperor Ronald Reagan dropped a smut bomb on Hiroshima in order to conquer the moon in the great space race, thus mutating Japan into a hoard of tentacle loving ass mongering Mickey Mouse molesters. The boots kept firing round after round, the bottoms of the boots disintegrating, and eventually reaching the stratosphere and crashing into the gates of Heaven. A tragedy that the footwear of such a divine man on Earth would be denied from the afterlife, but one law is absolute. Nothing without a spirit is allowed into Heaven. For the same reason, the boots were barred from Hell as well. The boots may have been sacred, but in the end were fated to wander the Earth forever, unable to move on without a spirit, an aura. Like the creatures of Grimm, there is no afterlife for the boots, because they have no SOLES.

Mercury's defective upper legs buckled underneath him, only slightly damaged by the loss of his knees but absolutely crippled by the destruction of his boots. Nora pushed him over and straddled him, thrusting his cock through her sphincter. Mercury sighed in pleasure and started smoking. He began to worry about lung cancer and tried to stop smoking, but found that he was unable to as Nora accelerated to ludicrous speeds and had not been using any sort of lubricant in the first place.

As Mercury's cock heated to dangerous levels from friction, his body began ejecting all his bodily fluids through his urethra in order to provide some sort of cooling agent and lubricant, but his body was unable to keep up with such intense emergency measures for he had not gotten his dose of protein from his usual breakfast. With one last shuddering breath, Mercury died, his body melting into a liquid.

Nora took the non solid remains of Mercury and created a thermometer. After breakfast, she gave it to Weiss so that she could check her temperature and make sure she would not melt during intense fapping sessions, and when nobody was watching, Nora queefed out Mercury's body fluids into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


	6. Oh Baby, A Triple!

Chapter 6

"WUB WUB WUB!" The turntable screamed at the clubbers as the DJ continued to wear bearface, his costume choice sending waves of racism off to be detected by all bear based faunus within a 300 turtle dick length radius.

Generic looking henchmen began scrambling around, flailing their arms, stabbing each other, serving drinks to the clubbers, shitting their identical pants, and generally having no clue what the fuck they were doing as Yang entered the club riding atop Yatsuhashi's overgrown rooster. "What up? I got a big cock!" Yang shouted as henchmen continued to mook around like morons and Junior clutched his crotch and turned into a cute girl.

Yatsuhashi's bulging cock suddenly bellowed the roar of a mad dragon slaying god of the underworld, the noise cancelling out the turntables bitching and moaning and shattering all the glass in the club like the dome of Atlantis, showering several henchmen with shards of sharp glass, lacerating and blinding them, causing them to slip on the blood of their comrades, only to be further injured by the dance floor, cold and hard yet colorful like the truth of the world, drowning in a sea of Ruby colored liquid as all of the vaginal leakages staining the floor from club cougars before they had been bounced out seeped into their wounds and gave them syphilis, beginning an age of epidemics and perhaps one day finally allowing Junior to hire individuals of higher competence and education to work at his seedy shitclub.

"Kyaaaah! Senpai!" Junior squealed as Yang poured a Strawberry Sunrise over Junior's titties and bent her over the turntable. Yang began furiously beating Junior's ass in hot pursuit of some useless information on the White Fang that Junior probably didn't have anyway, being equally useless, who's sharp alcohol soaked nipples scratched at the disks making mad beats in time with Yang's lovingly delivered smacks.

"Melanie, who is this girl?" Miltiades asked her asshole sister who looked like a really bad original character do not steal of Weiss.

"You fucking dumb cunt, she literally came in here a week ago, ripped Junior's nuts off, threw them in a slapchop, and then beat the shit out of everybody, Jesus Fuckin Christ Miltia, what the fuck, Mom should have aborted you but no, now I get this dumbass twin sister who wears newspapers for a dress and uses impractical as all fuck claws when fighting like it makes her edgy or something. Like, omfg, get on my level." Melanie replied to her oh so original clone of Ruby twin sister.

"Bakuhatsu made ahirufakku!" Junior moaned harder than a Japanese schoolgirl visiting an aquarium and getting thrown into the octopus tank as Yang equipped a mithril strap on and plunged it into Junior's now strawberry scented alcohol lubricated and disinfected ass deeper than the dolphin pool at said aquarium.

Yang rutted so hard that Junior's nipples split the disks in half and pierced the heavens. Several angels were sodomized by the spiritual power of Junior's nipples as they speared Mercury's flying boots out of the sky, sending them down to Earth only to reach terminal velocity and smack into some dumb schmucks head, causing severe brain damage, leading the man to start the Church of Scientology. "My nipples look like Milk Duds!" Junior screeched as her nipples blunted and turned into Milk Duds.

Nora and Ren walked into the club and saw the Malachite twins vigorously fingering themselves while watching their boss get dunked. Nora and Ren forced them onto their knees, genitals facing the others, and coerced them into sharing two double ended dildos for quadruple penetration. Melanie and Miltiades rocked back and forth, thrusting the double dongs into the other while stimulating Ren and Nora. The twins sped up, one of them choking on Ren's dick, while the other slobbered over Nora's clit, quickly accelerating. It was like a game of Mario Kart: Double Dash! but the special items were dildos and phalluses and the players wanted to come last instead of first and instead of GameCube controllers they used Wiimotes but the Wiimotes were really dildos and dicks.

Everybody started thrusting so fast that the friction fused the dildos and the twins together and the layer of alcohol in Junior's ruptured anus caught fire. As the fire spread and the club began to burn down, Nora, Ren, and Yang pulled out and left the premises to go play bingo.

Junior's eyes glazed over as her life flashed before her uber kawaii eyes.

She remembered the moment when she was born to neglectful parents, neither of them showed up at the time when Junior had exited his mother's womb.

She remembered her time in preschool where all the kids were smashed off their asses on sake.

Then there was that time her parents got so drunk that they bought two cars, went driving, and then crashed into each other and died.

Later Junior would flunk out of college, getting a perfect score on every test but still failing because her teachers were all too inebriated to grade properly.

The Malachite twins' parents were killed by a drunk driver, so Junior took them in, started a club, and treated them like family.

All her problems ever had been caused by alcohol, even to the end, as Junior lay there wasting away under the alcohol fueled flames. If only people could drink something more healthy than alcohol.

"Could have had a V8." She sighed, lips crackling away as she took her final breath.

Melanie and Miltiades passed away in peace, content to spend their final moments so close to the other.

Ren shoved a fire hydrant up his ass and activated, spraying water from his cock like a hose, dousing the flames. The ruins of the club was ruining the feng shui of the city, so they took all the debris and evidence and dumped it into Blake's litterbox.

To be continued


End file.
